Giro Radical
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Se acuerdan de él? ¿No? Uno de los clásicos, mi primer fic de inu yasha, realmente el primero que hice de nueva cuenta en las filas de n.n


Un giro radical Kagome esta de vuelta en casa. Tras cenar y preparar sus utiles para la escuela, decide dormir y olvidarse un poco del japon antiguo.  
-¿Donde estoy?  
Aparentemente, dormia en el piso del cuarto donde se encuentra el pozo, por lo que decide levantarse y volver a su habitacion, pero:  
-¿Que haces aqui? -le dijo su abuelo- ¿No que ibas con tus amigos a la época antigua?  
-Abuelo, es lunes, y debo ir a la escuela.  
-¿De que hablas hermana? -dijo Sota, mientras cargaba a Buyo- Hoy es sabado.  
-¡Mamá! Kagome se dirigió hasta la cocina- ¿Por que Sota no esta en la escuela?  
-Por que hoy es sabado, querida. Oye, aprovechando que sigues aqui¿no te gustaria almorzar algo antes de irte?  
-Entonces la semana se me fue volando.  
Por fin, Kagome fue a la época antigua, pero antes de salir del pozo, verifico todas las cosas que su mamá le puso (extras) en su mochilita.  
¡Un perfume! -leyendo la notita adjunta- "Para que enamores a alguien, Abuelo. PD ya quiero un bisnieto." ¡UY!  
Fianlmente, salio del pozo, pero lo primero que vio frente a ella, fue a .  
-¡Naraku!  
-Asi es. No pensaba que fueras a venir, asi que vine por ti.  
-¿Ahora que es lo que tramas, rata miserable?  
-¿Rata miserable? -riendo maliciosamente- Tu y Kikyo sostienen un conflicto por Inu Yasha¿cierto?  
-Eso... ¡Eso a ti no te importa!  
-¡Por supuesto que me importa! Por eso voy a abrir cancha entre ustedes¿no crees que eso seria prudente?  
Kagome deseaba hacer todo lo posible a su alcance para detener a Naraku (eso incluía el uso del perfume), sin embargo, Naraku ya estaba listo.  
-Te haré un gran favor -Sacando algunos largos cabellos plateados- Ya que tu e Inu Yasha están enamorados¿como se pondría si Tu y Sesshomaru se "entienden?  
-¿QUÉ! Es cierto que Sesshomaru es un mangazo, pero ¿Acaso has perdido la poca razón que te quedaba!  
Acto seguido, Naraku incrustó los cabellos en el brazo de Kagome, y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes advertirle y ver su cara llena de confusión.  
-Con cada hora que pase, te iras enamorando poco a poco de Sesshomaru, hasta que los cabellos desaparescan, a menos que Inu Yasha te declare su amor por ti, claro, iras sintiendo desprecio por el, eso sin contar que Sesshomaru también se esta enamorando de ti, y hara hasta lo imposible por ti, bueno, no creo que sea imposible para el matar a tu querido Inu Yasha, sobretodo si se pone loco por ti¿no crees? Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja etc.  
Y se fue. Poco despues, fueron llegando Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shipo.  
-¡Kagome¿Te encuentras bien?  
Pero Kagome no podía responder, ya que el hechizo de Naraku empezaba a hacer efecto.  
-Señorita Kagome, Inu Yasha nos dijo que detectó el olor de Naraku, por eso vinimos a toda velocidad¿se encuentra bien?  
-Kagome¿que te pasa?  
-¿Y si Naraku robó sus almas? -preguntó asustado Shippo- ¿O le hizo algo malo?  
Por fin, Kagome reaccionó, se sentó en la base del pozo y se limitó a sonreir.  
-No se preocupen, me encuentro bien.  
Inu Yasha se acercó ofreciendole la mano para levantarla.

-Temimos que Naraku te hiciera algo, asi que.  
-¿Qué quieres? -dijo con expresión molesta en su rostro- ¡Kyyyaa¡No te atrevas a tocarme!  
Todos se quedaron con la boca en forma de O, ya que nadie se lo esperaba.  
-¿Que te pasa? -exclamó sumamente molesto Inu Yasha- Uno se preocupa por ti y asi respondes¡bah, quien quisiera protegerte.  
Uno de los cabellos desapareció del brazo de Kagome cuando dijo:  
-Tu hermano me protegería y muy bien.  
Ahora si que nadie se esperaba eso, es decir¿quien esperaba eso?  
-Señorita Kagome, no diga tonterias, Sesshomaru jamas.  
-El me ama, estoy segura -Y decidio empezar a caminar- Y le voy a preguntar, para que veas que realmente siente algo por mi.  
Inu Yasha no podia ni permanecer de pie.  
-Anda¿todavía estás ahí? Apuesto a que seras muy feliz con Kikyo.  
Todos los demas se quedaron con la boca aun más abierta cuando vieron llegar a Naraku.  
-No pierdas tu tiempo, Inu Yasha -¿Ahora que le hiciste?  
-¿Yo? Nada (no se esfuerza para ser cínico¿verdad?) Solo le hice ver la realidad, ya que tu estas enamorado de Kikyo¿no?  
-Maldito.  
-No te apures, pensé en todo, la maldicion tambien afecta a tu querido hermano, por lo que no hay peligro de que muera.  
Y se fue. Inu Yasha se quedó pensando, pero nada parecia normal. Todos los demas cerraron sus bocas ( de la impresion) y tambien pensaron sobre la situacion. En otra parte.  
-¿Que ocurre, amo bonito?  
-No se por que, pero la humana que acompaña a Inu Yasha, es agradable, muy agradable. Tanto como Rin.  
Jakken no pudo ni articular palabra. Sesshomaru se acerco a la bestia que usaban para viajar (Rin le estaba dando de comer)  
-Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.  
-Si señor Sesshomaru.  
-Pero, amo bonito¿a donde vamos ahora?  
-Jakken, me vuelves a decir "Amo bonito" y te aseguro que te volveras más chaparro.  
-Si, amo Sesshomaru.  
Habían pasado 6 horas, Kagome solo le quedaba un cabello, y estaba decidida a encontrarse con Sesshomaru.  
-¡Buaaaa¡No lo hagas Kagome! -abraza con más fuerza el brazo de la chica- ¡Te va a matar!  
-Shippo, no va a hacerme nada, es más, dejame decirte que está loco por mi, no intentará nada malo.  
-Kagome -Sango la detuvo un instante- yo estoy realmente preocupada¿como pudo gustarte Sesshomaru de la noche a la mañana?  
-Pues...en realidad...en realidad siempre me ha gustado su cuerpazo, su mirada fría, y la sensación que provocan sus manos, solo...solo que nunca me había puesto a pensar.  
-Ese es el problema, además¿Cómo asegurar que realmente te ama Sesshomaru?  
-Kagome, por favor, no lo hagas o voy a llorar.  
Kagome se incorporó, avanzó unos pasos y finalmente sentenció.  
-Si cuando lo encuentro me propone matrimonio, no voy a dudar en aceptar.  
Por otro lado, Miroku e Inu Yasha caminaban por un claro del bosque, cuando se encontraron con Kikyo.  
-¡Inu Yasha! Miroku e Inu Yasha se sorprendieron al verla.

-¡Kikyo¿Qué haces aqui?  
-Es necesario que hablemos, Inu Yasha, necesito escuchar de tus labios que me amas.  
-¿Qué!  
-Pues, Kikyo, no le veo el caso ahora, es decir, no es que no te quiera.  
-¡Solamente dilo!  
-Lo lamento, pero como tú dijiste las heridas del pasado son muy profundas.  
-Señorita Kikyo, lo que quiso decir Inu Yasha es que ya te puedes ir.  
-Nadie te habló, houshi de quinta; Inu Yasha, no importan las heridas del pasado, solo dilo.  
-¿Por qué quieres que diga algo así?  
-Por una maldición de Naraku.  
-¿A ti también te maldijeron? Cielos, los hechizos están de moda.  
-No de la misma manera de que te maldijeron, Naraku me incrustó algunos cabellos de esa chica y si en menos de una hora no me dices que me amas, me iré al infierno.  
-¡Uy! Maldición interesante.  
-¿Tan malo es Naraku que hizo eso?  
-Sí (Con un tono de voz de odiame pero no me dejes) Por favor, solo dilo.  
-Jejeje -Naraku, que espiaba cerca de ahi, susurró con su tono de voz cantado- Yo que tu no lo decía Inu Yasha.  
-¡Naraku!  
-El único capaz de hacer la vida de cuadritos a las parejas perfectas, y un excelente consejero de imagen.  
-¿Qué?  
-No importa.  
-Atrás -dijo Kikyo apuntando con su arco- No te atrevas, Naraku.  
-¿De qué hablan?  
-Jejejeje, te aclararé la vida. ¿Sabían que si Inu Yasha se le declara a Kikyo perderá a Kagome para siempre?  
-¿Cómo que perderé a Kagome?  
-Cuando te le declares a Kikyo, un hechizo similar hará que tu adorada Kagome termine perdidamente enamorada de Sesshomaru.  
-¿De...de...de...Se...Se...Sessho...Sesshomaru? ( XO cara de Inu Yasha)  
-Claro que, si le dices a Kagome que la amas, la salvarás.  
-¿Nada más? -arroja a Kikyo para quitarla del camino- ¡Perfecto! Miroku, encargate de Naraku.  
Sale corriendo, Naraku se va y Kikyo decide ir tras él.  
-¡Deténgase!  
-A un lado houshi barato, no permitiré que Inu Yasha me mande al infierno asi como asi.  
Por otro lado, Sesshomaru arrivaba la aldea, acompañado de Jakken y Rin.  
-Si, su aroma está muy cerca de aquí, Jakken, márchate al palacio y ordena preparativos.  
-¿Para qué, amo Sesshomaru?  
-Para casarme con la humana, por supuesto.  
-Pero amo Se.  
-¡Ya! o te volveré comida de chorlos.  
-Como ordene, amo.  
-¿Qué ocurre señor Sesshomaru?  
Rin -acaricia tiernamente la cabeza de Rin- Me voy a casar con una humana, si no pones objeción, podría ser tu nueva mamá.  
-¿En serio?  
-Vamos a encontrarla.  
Faltan diez minutos. Frente al pozo, Kagome espera a Sesshomaru en lo que Shippo intenta llevarsela de ahí.  
Por última vez Kagome -dijo en un último esfuerzo Sango- ¿Estás segura?  
-Absolutamente.  
-¡Oh no! -gritó Shippo- ¡Miren¡Ahí vienen!  
Efectivamente, Sesshomaru, acompañado de Rin, se acercó hacia Kagome, para la sorpresa de los demás presentes, este presentaba una cálida sonrisa, Kagome la correspondió.  
-Me equivoqué, no eres bella¡Eres hermosa! Rin¿por qué no vas a jugar? Necesito hablar con Kagome sobre nuestro compromiso.  
-¡QUÉ QUÉ? -gritaron los demás.  
-Gracias Sessho-san, realmente ansiaba este momento.  
-Realmente, créeme que yo también, y por eso es necesario para mi saber si deseas ser mi esposa (¿que fan de Sesshomaru no desea tenerlo así)  
-Waaaaaaah¡Dile que no! Kagome, por favor¡Dile que no!  
-Por supuesto Sesshomaru, claro que.  
-¡Noooooooooooooooo!  
5 minutos. Todos voltearon hacia un claro del bosque, del cual salían Inu Yasha y Kikyo. Nadie lo había notado, pero Naraku espiaba en otro árbol.  
-Ts, ts, ts, Inu Yasha, si ya tienes a tu muerta a tu lado¿Por qué me quieres quitar a MI Kagome?  
-Sesshomaru ¡Ella nunca será tuya!  
-¡Inu Yasha¡Deja a Sesshomaru en paz!  
-Inu Yasha tiene razón -dijo Kouga saliendo de unos arbustos- ¡Kagome es mi mujer!  
-¿Y a ti quien te invitó? -le preguntó Miroku mientras se limpiaba los arañazos que le propinara Kikyo.  
-Me colé solo, pero de ninguna manera dejaré que estos inu's se queden con mi preciada Kagome.  
-Entonces los matare a ambos -dijo Sesshomaru preparando sus garras- ¿o hay alguna objeción?  
-Kagome, no dejes que esto te domine.  
-Kagome, recuerda que Naraku todavía está vivo.  
-¡Reaccione señorita Kagome! Está bajo un hechizo de Naraku.  
-¡Inu Yasha! -arrojándole una piedra- ¡No seas tonto!  
30 segundos y contando.  
-¡fight¡fight¡fight! o -gritaba un emocionado Naraku.  
-¡Yo no tengo que pelear con nadie para demostrar que amo a Kagome!  
Lo dijo, lo dijo a 5 segundos de finalizar el hechizo. Sorpresivamente, en lo que Kagome reaccionaba, llamas oscuras rodeaban el cuerpo de Kikyo, al tiempo que corría en un esfuerzo inútil por apagarlas.  
-¡Argh!  
-Inu Yasha. ¿Eso...eso que dijiste es en serio?  
-Absolutamente, Ai Shiteru Kagome.  
Por un momento, todos creyeron que este percance había terminado, pero al parecer ignoraban un pequeño detalle.  
-No importa todas las tonterías que acaban de decir. Kagome será mi esposa y si es necesario los voy a matar a todos.  
-¿Qué?  
Antes de que alguién pudiera hacer algo, Sesshomaru cortó en dos a Kouga, al tiempo que enterraba sus garras en el cuello de Inu Yasha mientras las mitades del lobo youkai caían al piso, Kagome miró horrorizada como después de terminar con ambos, eliminó con la mayor facilidad del mundo a Sango y a Miroku, hasta Naraku se sorprendió del tiempo que le tomó hacerlo.  
-¿Por qué...por qué los mataste?  
-Por que solo eran un estorbo, no te apures, no mataré al Kitsune.  
-Que alivio.  
-Será compañero de juegos de Rin cuando regresemos al palacio.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a ir contigo?  
Antes de poder correr o siquiera algo, Sesshomaru la tomó bruscamente ante el sorprendido Shippo y le dijo.  
-Por que eres mía.  
Acercó lentamente su rostro al de Kagome, se disponía a besarla, solo por unos milimetros.  
-¡Hermana! -Sota golpeó un tambor, le arrojó una cubeta de agua y puso un cd de Marilyn Mansone a todo volumen- ¡Se te va a hacer tarde para irte a la escuela!  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cómo que qué? Es lunes y se te va a hacer tarde. Mamá quiere que bajes a desayunar.  
-¿Entonces fue un sueño¡Menos mal¡Qué bueno que todo fue un sueño¡Vaya! Realmente sería espantoso que algo así pasara.  
La semana transcurrió normal en la época actual, exceptuando la noche del viernes, en la que por falta de silenció, Kagome se fue a estudiar al cuarto donde se halla el pozo, y claro, quedó dormida. Pero al día siguiente.  
-¡Despierta muchacha!  
-¡Mmm... Ajum¿Eh¿Donde estoy?  
-Te quedaste dormida aquí, si necesitabas calma para estudiar, solo hubieras avisado.  
-¿Eh¿Qué día es hoy?  
-Sábado, por supuesto, a propósito, se te hace tarde para irte con tus amigos.  
-¿Sábado?  
-Hermana -dijo Sota entrando con Buyo- ¿sigues aquí?  
-Asi parece.  
-Bueno, mamá quiere saber si te quedas a desayunar, como todavía es temprano.  
Kagome se quedó pensando.

-Un momento, algo así ocurrió¿acaso...acaso va a ocurrir de verdad?  
-¿Hermana?  
-Si, dile que voy inmediatamente.  
Kagome pensaba en las posibilidades de que ocurrieran las cosas, pero lo único que pasaba por su mente era "No puede ser, no puede ser, etc, etc, etc"  
Efectivamente, hasta llegar al otro lado, todo ocurrió tal y como lo había soñado, inclusive el perfume y la nota.  
-¡Es que acaso me voy a encontrar con Naraku saliendo de aquí?  
Tal y como lo supuso, al salir del pozo, Naraku la esperaba.  
-Ya te habías tardado, Kagome.  
-¡Naraku!  
Y el uso del perfume no se hizo esperar.  
-¡Argh¡Mis ojos¡Mis sexys ojos japoneses¡arden¡arden!  
E inmediatamente Kagome corrió a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron, al encuentro con sus amigos.  
-¡Miren! La señorita Kagome ya llegó.  
Shippo se preparó para recibirla.

-¡Kagome¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste!  
Pero para sorpresa de todos, esta llegó a los brazos de Inu Yasha.  
-¡Oye¿Qué te ocurre Kagome?  
-No preguntes, por favor, solo di que me amas.  
Fin. 


End file.
